yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/48
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 48-انظُرْ كَيْفَ ضَرَبُواْ لَكَ الأَمْثَالَ فَضَلُّواْ فَلاَ يَسْتَطِيعْونَ سَبِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 48-Unzur keyfe darabû lekel emsâle fe dallû fe lâ yestetîûne sebîlâ(sebîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. unzur : bak * 2. keyfe : nasıl * 3. darabû : (misal) getirdiler, vurguladılar * 4. leke : sana, senin için * 5. el emsâle : örnekler, misaller, benzetmeler * 6. fe : böylece * 7. dallû : dalâlette kaldılar * 8. fe lâ yestetîûne : artık güç yetiremezler, güçleri yetmez * 9. sebîlen : bir yol Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 48-Bak da gör, sana nasıl örnekler getirip de saptılar ve artık bir yol bulmaya güçleri yetmeyecek onların. Ali Bulaç Meali * 48-Sana nasıl örnekler vererek saptıklarına bir bak, artık onların bir yola güçleri yetmemektedir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 48-Bak sana nasıl örnekler verdiler de saptılar. Artık bir yol (bulmay)a güç yetiremezler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 48-Sana nasıl misaller verdiklerine bir bak! Bu yüzden sapmışlardır, artık bir yol da bulamamaktadırlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 48-Bak, senin için ne türlü benzetmeler yaptılar da saptılar. Artık (doğru) yolu bulamazlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 48-Baksana; senin için ne türlü benzetmeler yaptılar! Bu yüzden, (öyle bir) saptılar ki, artık (doğru) yolu bulamayacaklardır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 48-Dikkat et, seni nasıl da tanımlayarak sapıyorlar ve artık bir daha yol bulamazlar Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 48-Bak seni nelerle mukayese ettiler de nasıl sapıklığa düştüler, onun için bir yol bulmaya da güçleri yok. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 48-Bak seni nelere kıyas ettiler de nasıl dalâlete düştüler, onun için bir yol bulmağa tab-ü tüvanları yok Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 48-Bak senin için nasıl misaller irad ettiler, artık onlar sapıtmış oldular, artık onlar doğru bir yola (gitmeğe) güç yetiremezler. Muhammed Esed * 48-Seni benzettikleri şeye bak (ey Peygamber!) Bir kere yoldan çıkmış bunlar ve bu yüzden (hakka çıkan) bir yol da bulacak durumda değiller artık! Suat Yıldırım * 48-Bak Resulüm, seni nelere kıyas ettiler (gâh şair, gâh büyücü, gâh kâhin, gâh mecnûn dediler) de nasıl dalâlete düştüler? Hem öyle sersemleştiler ki artık yol bulacak halleri kalmadı. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 48-Bak, nasıl misaller verdiler (seni şâ'ire, büyücüye, kâhine ve mecnuna benzettiler) de şaştılar. Artık bir daha yolu bulamazlar. Şaban Piriş Meali * 48-Sana nasıl örnek verdiklerine bir bak! Bu sebeple onlar sapıtmışlardır. Artık yol da bulamazlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 48-Seni benzettikleri şeye bak! Onlar öyle bir saptılar ki, bir daha da yollarını bulamıyorlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 48-Bak nasıl örnekler verdiler sana, nasıl sapıttılar. Artık hiçbir yola varamazlar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 48-See what similes they strike for thee: but they have gone astray, and never can they find a way.(2233) M. Pickthall (English) * 48- See what similitudes they coin for thee, and thus are all astray, and cannot find a road! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 48- Bak senin için nasıl misaller verdiler de bu yüzden nasıl sapıklığa düştüler! Artık hak yolu bulmaya güçleri yetmez Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *48- Sana nasıl örnekler vererek saptıklarına bir bak, artık onların bir yola güçleri yetmemektedir.(54) 49- Dediler ki: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" 50- De ki: "İster taş olun,ister demir," 51- "Ya da göğüslerinizde büyümekte olan (veya büyüttüğünüz) bir yaratık (olun) ." "Bizi kim (hayata) geri çevirebilir" diyecekler. De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yaratan." Bu durumda sana başlarını alaylıca sallayacaklar(55) ve diyecekler ki: "Ne zamanmış o?" De ki: "Umulur ki pek yakında." AÇIKLAMA 54. Burada onların her seferinde birbirine karşı fikirler öne sürdükleri söylenmek istenmektedir. Onlar bazan "sen bir büyücüsün" derler, bazan da "sen büyülenmişsin veya sen bir şairsin veya içine kötü bir ruh girmiş" derlerdi. Bu birbirine karşıt ithamlar gerçeği bilmediklerinin delilidir. Aksi taktirde her yeni durumda ona uygun yeni bir ad icad etmezlerdi. Bu aynı zamanda onların Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri "itham"dan kendilerinin bile emin olmadıklarını gösterir. Onlar bir gün Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) bir ad takıyorlar, fakat ertesi gün onun uygun olmadığını anlıyorlardı. Daha sonra ikinci bir lakap takıyorlar, bunu üçüncü gün ve daha sonrası takip ediyordu. Böylece her lakap birbirine zıt oluyor ve bu hiç birinin doğru olmadığını, tersine kafirler tarafından uydurulduğunu gösteriyordu. 55. Düşmanlıklarını veya kabul etmediklerini, şüphe ettiklerini göstermek yahut da seninle alay etmek için "başlarını sallarlar". Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *48. Seni benzettikleri şeye bak Peygamber! Bir kere yoldan çıkmış bunlar ve bu yüzden çıkan bir yol da bulacak durumda değiller artık! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *48. Bak senin için nasb misaller getirdiler, artık onlar sapıtmış oldular, artık onlar doğru bir yola -gitmeğe- güç yetiremezler. 48. Ey değeri yüce Peygamber!. (Bak) o müşrikler o cahil kimseler (senin için nasıl misaller getirdiler) onlar sana şair, sihirbaz sihre uğramış, mecnun, öğretilmiş de dediler, öyle senin yüce şanına lâyık olmayan vasıfları sana isnada cür'et gösterdiler, (artık onlar) haktan, hakikati görüp kabulden (sapıtmış oldular) sapıklığa düştüler (artık onlar doğru bir yola) gitmeğe, öyle doğru bir yolu takibe (güç yîtîremezler.) Veya Habibim!. Seni aleyhinde yerme ve ayıplamaya asla imkân bulamaz, daima zarar ve ziyana uğrar kalırlar. Bu âyeti celile, Resûl-i Ekrem hakkında teselliyi, inkarcılar hakkında da bir vaid ve tehdidi içermektedir. "Ey mehri nübüvvet! Seni kabil midir inkâr!" "Pür şaşaadır feyzin ile enfüs-ü âfâk!."